


On Rooftops and Explosives

by Lalikaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: Daichi’s life was so much simpler and far, far more peaceful before he had 3 boyfriends, all hell-bent on breaking rules and aggressive hand-holding.Basically, this fic is Just Another Hogwarts AU that features the beautifully catastrophic OT4 that is BoKuroTeruDai. Enjoy!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo this is my pinch hit for wakatoshiu on tumblr! She requested KuroTeruDai, but also said she loved polyships, so I thought: Let’s add in Bokuto!! :D
> 
> One of her prompts was “Harry Potter AU” and she also mentioned that she loves when characters are not fully human. I did my best to cater, and I hope you like it!!
> 
> Fic is from Daichi’s POV (lord help his soul).

A black cat crossed his path. Daichi squinted at it suspiciously, but continued on. Approximately four seconds later, a presence seemed to materialize behind him and cover his eyes, whispering in his ear delightfully; "Surprise!"

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ ," Daichi hissed, turning around to whack Kuroo in the head. "You have _got_ to cut that shit out! Quit sneaking up on me like that!"

"Then stop making it so easy for me," Kuroo practically purred in his ear as leaned over, definitely invading Daichi’s personal space. Daichi turned around to glare at him.

"Hey hey!!" A voice broke the silence of Daichi and Kuroo's staring contest. 

"Hey, Bo!" Kuroo turned to greet his best friend-with-benefits. "How goes it?"

"Good! I was doing some stuff."

"I'm stuff," Terushima grinned as he ambled up behind Bokuto.

"Were you guys making out behind the Quidditch pitch again?" Daichi said, annoyed.

"Without us?" Kuroo dramatically clutched his chest. "I'm so wounded. Aren't you wounded too, Daichi?"

"It's not my fault he's a super sexy part-veela!" Bokuto whined. Terushima gave an obnoxious wink.

"Um, you guys, I did invite you to hang out with us, but you both said you had homework because you're lame like that," Terushima stuck out his tongue at Daichi and Kuroo, his piercing glinting.

"Yeah, well I didn't realize hanging out meant making out," Daichi grumbled.

“Whatever, did you bring them?” Kuroo asked.

“You got it,” Terushima winked as he pulled several fireworks sticks from the inside of his robes _(how did he even fit them all in there?)_ and flashed a wicked grin. “We’re gonna light ‘em up over the lake, yeah?”

“Fuck no!” Kuroo said, sounding aghast. “We could scare the Giant Squid!”

“Then how about by the Whomping Willow?” Terushima suggested.

“What, and have it smash us to death? No,” Daichi said.

“Oh, dude, then in the Forbidden Forest!” Terushima exclaimed.

“Bro…. it’s forbidden for a reason, y’know? And think of the spiders!!” Bokuto said, sounding aghast.

“Don’t owls eat spiders?” Daichi asked skeptically.

“Not this owl,” Bokuto sniffed.

“Plus, the Acromantulas in the Forest are supposed to be huge! I read somewhere that their leader could take up a several stairwells,” Kuroo shuddered.

“Why the hell were you reading about giant spiders in the first place?” Daichi asked incredulously.

“Because he’s a huge-ass nerd,” Terushima answered. “But guys, we’re getting seriously off-topic! Where are we gonna light these things?”

They all thought for a minute.

“Off the roof!” Bokuto suddenly exclaimed.

“ _YES_ ,” Bokuto and Kuroo both said, falling forward to plant kisses on Terushima’s cheeks, effectively drowning out Daichi’s solid “ _NO_ ”.

“Ok, then! I’ll meet you guys up there!” Bokuto said, taking a bounding leap. He didn’t fall back to earth, though. Instead, a gray and white streaked great horned owl flapped its wings above where Bokuto would’ve landed. The owl hooted happily, and headed towards the roof.

“Alright, let’s go!” Kuroo said, barely containing his anticipation. Meanwhile, Terushima was practically vibrating with excitement. Daichi gave a world-weary sigh, but followed them back to the castle window they’d snuck out of.

Once they’d reached the window, Kuroo, who’d gotten there first, turned to them.

“Just remember to stay close to me,” he grinned. “I’m a _master_ of stealth.”

“You got it,” Terushima dramatically saluted, while Daichi rolled his eyes.

Kuroo stretched forward, morphing into a black cat in the shadows of the castle wall.

Daichi and Terushima carefully climbed over the window after him, Daichi questioning his sanity for the eighteenth time today. His life was so much simpler back when he didn’t have three part-human boyfriends, all with a penchant for fucking things up (intentionally and unintentionally).

As Terushima and Daichi shimmied to hide behind suits of armor on Kuroo’s warning (his improved hearing must’ve picked up footsteps), Daichi briefly considered a present time in which he wasn’t skulking around the school in the middle of the goddamn night, and instead was sleeping in his dorm where he was _supposed_ to be. Where _all_ of them were supposed to be.

But then the footsteps faded and Terushima grabbed his hand as they dashed down the hallway together, trailing after Kuroo who had bounded ahead. And Daichi thought about how much he loved the feeling of exhilaration that ripped through him as they darted around the hallways and up the dozens of flights of stairs.

Kuroo led them with confidence; it wasn’t like this had been their first trip up to the roof, although mostly their rooftop visits were for private midnight make-outs. When you have three boyfriends, and you're all in different houses, it kinda makes it difficult to get some quality relationship time.

“About time!” Bokuto exclaimed loudly when they met him on the top of the east tower, completely forgetting that it was fucking _1 AM_ and they were _way_ past curfew.

“Sorry not all of us have wings!” Kuroo hissed.

“Why are you whispering when we’re about ready to blow shit up in like five seconds?” Terushima whispered in an over-exaggerated manner.

“And you want to be caught before we even get the chance to blow shit up?” Kuroo whispered back.

“It’s not like the professors can hear us up here, dude!”

“Yeah, but- Oh my god, Bokuto, show some restraint!” Kuroo whispered a little louder so that Bokuto, who was currently kissing Daichi in what could only be described as an aggressively enthusiastic manner, could hear him.

Daichi wished Kuroo hadn’t interrupted, because honestly, making out with Bokuto was always amazing. And it was fun being the one lifted up every now and then, even if Bokuto’s ridiculous arm-strength was crushing him a bit. Daichi opted for pressing his hands on Bokuto’s cheeks and using more tongue, and thankfully this was enough to somewhat distract Bokuto from Kuroo, who was still trying to get his attention through angry whispered expletives. Really though, Daichi was doing everyone a favor by keeping Bokuto quiet. Kuroo wasn’t the _only_ one concerned about their noise levels up here, after all.

Unfortunately, Bokuto was fully distracted when a black cat jumped on his shoulder and hissed in his ear.

“Jesus Christ!” Bokuto yelped, jumping forward.

“Kuroo, I swear to god!” Daichi said from the ground, as Bokuto had dropped him.

Terushima burst out laughing.

Kuroo ignored Bokuto and Daichi, and strode back over to Tersuhima, reaching inside his robes.

“Oooh, eager!” Terushima said, immediately tangling his hands into Kuroo’s hair as he attempted to bring their foreheads together.

“Not now, you vixen,” Kuroo hissed, pointedly ignoring Terushima’s gaze.

“Um, it’s _veela_ , not vix-”

“Aha!” Kuroo exclaimed over Terushima. He turned around to wave the fireworks at Bokuto and Daichi, who had gone back to making out.

“ _You guys_!”

“Oh, right!” Bokuto said, as he let go of Daichi.

“I am _not_ going to let my weeks’ worth of careful planning go to waste just because you three are horny!” Kuroo whispered angrily.

“Ok, ok, let’s do this!” Terushima shouted, completely ignoring Daichi’s “ _SHHH_ ”.

Meanwhile, Kuroo pulled out his wand, waving it until a shimmering orb expanded and bubbled them on the roof, flickering away into the night sky.

Before Daichi could ask what charm he’d just used, Terushima pulled his wand and a firework out of his robes and lit the stick on fire, catapulting it in the air with an especially forceful “ _Wingardium Leviosa_!”

The firework exploded red in the air, though oddly did not make a sound.

Bokuto and Kuroo whooped. Dacihi grabbed a stick from Kuroo and said, “I can toss it _way_ higher.”

True to his word, after Daichi lit the firework stick, he sent it soaring up a good 30 meters. The firework burst into gold.

“How long until they catch us?” Terushima asked.

“Well, I just put a silencing charm on the fireworks and essentially all around us (“ _Oh, that’s what that charm was!”_ Bokuto exclaimed. “ _Why the fuck didn’t you do that earlier?_ ”, Daichi said incredulously), so we have at least another 20 or so minutes before someone looks out their window and actually sees the fireworks. Invisibility charms are tricky.”

“In that case….” Terushima said mischievously. He pulled out a brightly colored box and grinned.

“FIRESNAPS!” Bokuto cried, leaping forward to grab a stick. He immediately took a fistful and threw them on the ground.

Unlike Muggle “fun snaps”, the Wizarding version makes much louder sounds, with much larger sparks, and they come in various colors. Also, for all non-safety lovers, the sparks stay lit for longer and are often dead-set on putting the eyes out of whoever dares to snap them.

“Holy shit, Bo!” Kuroo said, jumping out of the way as multi-colored sparks flew around him.

“MORE!” Bokuto demanded, making grabby-hands towards Terushima’s robes.

“Here, here!” Terushima laughed as he pulled a fistful of firesnaps from the box to thrust at Bokuto.

“Wait, I didn’t know you had those, I should put a silencing charm on the snaps too,” Kuroo said, moving over to Terushima and the box.

“The snaps have gotta snap, Kuroo!” Bokuto pleaded.

Daichi, with full faith in Kuroo’s silencing charm, lit another firework that exploded blue in the sky.

“Nice!” Kuroo praised as he brushed dozens of crackling sparks from his hair, clearly having given up trying to silence the firesnaps. “Let’s do two at the same time! Whoever can shoot their firework the highest wins.”

“Yeah? And what does the winner get?” Daichi asked, humoring him.

“True love’s kiss.”

“That wasn’t even smooth, babe.”

Daichi ended up shooting his the highest, and thus won his kiss. Well, his several kisses anyway.

“Wait, do you smell burning?” Kuroo suddenly asked, breaking away for their 3rd or 14th or maybe 27th kiss.

Daichi, who was annoyed that his make-out sessions kept getting interrupted, said slightly more harsher than necessary: “Fucking hell, _what now_?”

The “what” was the firesnaps, the “how” was his other two idiot boyfriends making poor life choices, and the “fucking hell” was their current situation.

Bokuto and Terushima were currently stamping out firesnaps with their shoes as the ground smoked.

“It’s a stone roof, why is it smoking?” Daichi cried, as he and Kuroo ran over.

“For the love of god, you’re wizards!” Kuroo said with exasperation. “Use your fucking wands!”

“ _Aguamenti_!” Daichi said frantically, soon joined by Kuroo.

A spark shot up, clearly with a mission to burn Terushima’s nose off, but Bokuto sent a jet of water that fizzed it out.

“Oh my god, you basically saved my life!” Terushima gasped, thoroughly soaked. He flung his arms around Bokuto, who eagerly accepted the embrace and kiss despite how soaked Terushima was.

“Terushima! Quit making out with my boyfriend and pay the fuck attention!” Kuroo yelled. “The roof is still on fire, you asshole!”

“Uh, last time I checked, we were all dating each other,” Terushima said, though he did relent a bit and let go of Bokuto. “And why is this my fault?”

“Because you’re the one who brought the firesnaps!”

“I didn’t know they could set stone on fire!”

“Still your fault!” Kuroo and Daichi said at the same time. It was nice to have someone on the same side as you, and it especially came in handy in relationships such as theirs.

“Aw, it’s ok Teru, I still love you,” Bokuto said, patting his silvery hair and drying them both off with his wand.

Terushima turned to flash Bokuto a gorgeous smile, and they were off again. If Terushima could do one thing in this world, it was charm (which granted was mostly due to his genes, but you know).

Kuroo and Daichi resigned themselves to putting out the rest of the small patched of fire out on their own, since Bokuto and Terushima were too far gone.

“The charm is gonna wear off soon,” Kuroo said after he had repaired the last bits of stone. “Let’s light the rest of the fireworks before it does!”

Daichi helped Kuroo set the fireworks up in a line, while Terushima conjured a blanket out of seemingly nowhere, and spread out on it was a content sigh.

Once they’d all settled on the blanket, they had their usual competition of who would initiate their hand-holding. Bokuto won (as usual), squeezing Kuroo’s and Terushima’s hands first, though Kuroo still seemed to be wrestling with whose hand would be on top. They settled for lacing their fingers together, but Kuroo still looked unhappy that he’d lost. Daichi meanwhile grabbed Terushima’s hand and they had their own battle for the strongest hand-holder. Thankfully Daichi won, and Terushima awarded him with a kiss. God bless his piercing, honestly.

Kuroo aimed his wand at one of the fireworks and sent a spark aimed directly at the string. The firework shot up, exploding into gold shimmers. Bokuto and Kuroo oohed and ahhed as Daichi sent another few fireworks soaring.

“Let’s do them all at once!", Bokuto said excitedly.

“Hell yeah!” Terushima shouted.

“Alright, 1, 2, 3!” Kuroo counted off. The four of them let their wands rise and fall at the same time, their murmured spells sending four fireworks whizzing into the air, blue, red, gold, and green lighting the sky.

“Ooh, house colors!” Bokuto observed happily.

“Last one, though!” Terushima said. “All at once?”

The others grinned and nodded in affirmation. Swishing their wands, their sparks flew together into a larger one, and sent the last firework whizzing and crackling into the night sky.

As the last firework’s explosions faded into the sky, Daichi thought he heard the faint sound of voices.

Wait.

The last firework’s explosion had made a sound.

Fucking hell.

Daichi looked over at Kuroo and found a hopeless expression with a single tear running down his cheek, like he was some goddamn noble protagonist in an action flick who had finally learned the true meaning of friendship.

“The silencing charm…. wore off,” Kuroo whispered.

“Welp. We’re fucked,” Terushima said cheerfully.

“Worth it,” Bokuto added in.

As Daichi saw his life flash before his eyes, he could see with perfect clarity that the most vibrant parts of his time on Earth was when he was with these three insane, reckless, beautiful boys by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey so why are all these Japanese kids attending a school in the U.K.?”  
> “If you’re keeping all general settings the same, why no mention of actual Harry Potter characters?”  
> “Where’s the plot?”
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also! In case you guys were wondering:  
> Daichi: Gryffindor  
> Kuroo: Ravenclaw  
> Bokuto: Hufflepuff  
> Terushima: Slytherin 
> 
> But since I realized I never mentioned their houses in the fic (whoops), only that they’re all in different ones, you can headcanon as you like!


End file.
